You Belong With Me
by addrianna818
Summary: Yugi can't seem to make peace with Anzu. Or himself. Yami just wants Yugi to open his eyes and see. Songfic to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. One-shot, Puzzleshipping.


**Ok, I said I was going to post a humour one-shot. I was, but then I got this idea for a one-shot. Humour one will be up later, maybe this weekend. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song You Belong With Me.**

Yami stared out the window at the night sky. The stars twinkled merrily back at him, as though asking 'What are you thinking about?' He sighed, just a little bit.

"Anzu, please, I said I'm sorry!" Yugi pleaded into the phone. "No, of course, I didn't mean that."

Yami looked over at his hikari. He was sitting on the bed, phone to his ear, alternatively frowning and worrying. "Yes, yes, Anzu." He muttered soothingly. Yami stood up, going to sit on the chair in front of the desk, still watching Yugi. The radio quietly played in the background, rock coming out of its speakers.

"No, of course that's not rock music." Yugi said hurriedly, and Yami chuckled. Yugi quickly span the dial until it settled on the local pop station. "Listen, its that song we heard at the diner, remember?" he was silent for a moment.

Yami listened to the music, still thinking. A country beat started up, a small intro before a female voice began to sing. He listened carefully to the words, his eyes widening slightly at what he heard. He began to sing along quietly, adding his own words.

_You're on the phone with Anzu, she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said,_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm the room it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_We're listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

How true that was, Yami thought, chuckling again.

_But she wears short skirts,_

_I wear black shirts,_

_She cheers us on when we're playing card games,_

_I'm dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time…_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see,_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me._

Yugi hung up the phone, sighing in exasperation. He tiredly stood up, heading out of the room for a moment. Yami took a quick peek into his mind. He was tired of dealing with Anzu. But at the same time, he couldn't just leave her. Yami wished he could take some of his light's pain away. He smiled as Yugi thought of the fun he had today, heading around the town with Jou and Honda. The laughs they had shared together, all the jokes they had made.

_Walkin' the streets with you and our group of friends,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,_

_Listening from the puzzle, thinking to myself,_

_'Hey isn't this easy',_

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town,_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,_

_You say you're fine,_

_I know you better than that,_

_Aibou, what you doing with a girl like that?_

Yugi returned to his room, and fell down on the bed, not even bothering to put on pajamas. Yami could see the turmoil in his mind. "What's wrong, Aibou?" he asked.

Yugi turned to face him. "Nothing, really, I'm fine." He smiled, but Yami could see the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. When he tried to reach into Yugi's mind, he felt a barrier. "It's nothing, Mou Hitori No Boku. I'm just tired."

"Alright." Yami said, still worried, but trying not to let it show. "Goodnight, Aibou."

"Night Yami." Yugi turned over on his other side.

_She wears high heels,_

_I wear black boots,_

_She cheers us on while we're playing card games,_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that _

_What you're looking for has been here the whole time…_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see,_

_You belong with me_

Yami could hear Yugi's slow deep breathing, and knew he had fallen asleep. After a little while, he headed into his soul room. As the familiar yet confusing maze appeared around him, he looked around, spotting the door that lead to the hallway between their rooms. He opened it quietly and stood there, staring at Yugi's soul room door. It was closed, but Yami knew it never would be locked.

_Standing by,_

_Waiting at your soul door,_

_All this time how could you not know Yugi,_

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

As he stood there, he thought about all the times they had sat in that hallway, or in Yugi's soul room. They would talk about the future, play a few games, or just sit and think together. Thinking back, Yami could only remember a few times that Yugi had been in his soul room. The maze confused both of them. Yugi's soul room was nicer, warmer, comforting. Just like Yugi.

_I remember you coming to my door in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry,_

_I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see,_

_You belong with me._

_Standing by,_

_Waiting at your soul door,_

_All this time how could you not know Yugi,_

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe,_

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

Yami closed his soul door, reaching out for the handle of Yugi's, but stopped. Yugi needed time alone with his thoughts. He could call for Yami anytime. With a heavy heart, he left the puzzle, his spirit form appearing once again in Yugi's room. He gazed down at Yugi as he slept. He looked so peaceful, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Yami felt a single tear slide down his cheek as he sat next to him. "Good night, my aibou, my hikari, my love."

**Ok, I have no clue how good this was, since I suck at angst and stuff. For anyone who has lived in a box for the past two weeks, the song is "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift (of course with a few changes). Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
